


Thrall does the ooga-hooga and it is so stupid that Vol'jin temporarily implodes and enters the Haha Universe

by Pronkbaggins



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft Vanilla - Fandom
Genre: Crack, HaHa Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronkbaggins/pseuds/Pronkbaggins
Summary: My sister gave me this prompt
Kudos: 2





	Thrall does the ooga-hooga and it is so stupid that Vol'jin temporarily implodes and enters the Haha Universe

Thrall pinched his thumb and forefinger to his brow. It was time. He left his throne and tried to sneak out the back. He knew his body well enough to know when the urge was too strong to resist. Nobody would notice if he was gone for a moment. Nobody would see him.  
Thrall ducked behind a post to a private, shadowed place that he often went to think. With a grimace, he took in a deep breath and let the urge take over his body. He threw his hands up, shaking them wildly. He was circling his hips madly, his legs jumping and kicking at random. "Ooga hooga" he grunted over and over, his frustration building. Finally, it was over.  
Thrall turned around. With horror, he saw his friend Vol'jin standing at the entrance of his hiding spot, his mouth open, a finger in the air as if he was about to ask Thrall something.   
"I-" Thrall began quickly, but Vol'jin imploded with a loud bang.   
Vol'jin found himself surrounded by loud, enthusiastic "HA! HA!" sounds as he floated through a void. This place had some bad juju. However, maybe it would help him forget what he saw.


End file.
